Les Légendaires à Hogwarts
by Petit Ours
Summary: Suite à un sort raté de Jadina, les cinq Légendaires se retrouvent... à Hogwarts. Entre prise de tête, jalousie et Voldemort, le quintuplé va t-il survivre dans le monde sorcier? Si oui, à quel prix? Commence au Tome 1 des Légendaires et Tome 5 de Harry Potter


**Crossover** Les Légendaires de Patrick Sobral et Harry Potter de J.K. Rowling.

**Résumé:** Une Jadina qui rate son sort, elle, Shimy, Gry, Razzia et Danaël font une arrivée remarquée à Hogwarts et entre amour, disputes et trahison, voudront-ils et surtout pourront-ils revenir à Alysia?

**Rating** M en prévision

**Couple:** non défini pour vous (il faut un minimum de suspens) mais Hétéro et Homosexuel Vous êtes prévenu.

* * *

Le groupe des Légendaires s'était reformé grâce à Danaël pour une toute dernière aventure : rechercher la seule pierre pouvant inverser l'erreur commise quelques années auparavant et qu'enfin le monde retrouve son apparence d'adulte.

Pour cela, les cinq héros déchus de leur titre devaient se rendre à Klafooty, région d'Alysia réputée hostile mais où se trouvait l'objet de leur quête.

Le début du chemin jusqu'à cette région s'avérait plutôt tranquille puis se corserait au fur et à mesure de leur progression : désert aride, marécage acide... enfin, tranquille, c'est ce qu'il semblerait. Car le groupe – sans oublier le Girawa et Lionfeu - avançait avec un fond sonore dérangeant : la princesse magicienne Jadina et l'elfe élémentaire Shimy se chamaillant encore et encore. On pourrait croire que les années passées ensemble auparavant auraient épuisé les sujets provoquant les disputes mais avec elles deux, même parler de la pluie et du beau temps étaient des sujets amenant à des haussement de voix.

À présent, il s'agissait pour Jadina de savoir pourquoi Shimy avait amené avec elle ce gros mammifère poilue qui allait lui donner de l'asthme et pour l'elfe de comprendre le fait que Jadina ne partait pas rejoindre sa cabane au fond des bois pour respirer loin de Lionfeu qui la gênait tant.

Les trois garçons retinrent un soupir de soulagement lorsque le silence revint jusqu'à ce que Jadina reprenne la parole.

- On peut s'arrêter ? Je suis fatiguée.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te plains, tu te contentes de voler sur ta brindille magique. Reprit Shimy.

Gryfenfer se pencha à l'oreille de Danaël et lui chuchota un « et c'est reparti ».

- Est-ce que j'ai parlé à tes immenses oreilles, Shimy ? Voler sur mon bâton-aigle requiert une concentration que tu n'auras jamais.

- Marcher ne coûte pas autant d'effort et te permettra de perdre un peu de poids.. voilà ce que c'est que de se goinfrer de croissants : à la fin tu ne vois plus tes pieds.

- Je suis pas grosse et je vois très bien mes pieds merci de t'inquiéter. Et marcher ? Ça va pas non. Ça abîmerait mes pieds, je sentirais la sueur et mes vêtements vont se déchirer à cause des branches.

- Oh, pauvre princesse. Il fallait rester dans ton taudis !

- Oui, j'aurais du, ça m'aurait évité de revoir ta sale face. Mais j'aurais perdu le loisirs de rabattre ta sale bouche.

- Rentre chez toi princesse des pommes au lieu de m'énerver.

- Comment tu m'as appelé là ?!

Gryf, Razzia et Danaël se jetèrent un regard désespéré du genre « Quand vont-elles arrêter de se disputer » et « Qui veut s'y coller pour les arrêter ».

- T'es sourde en plus ?

Jadina sauta de son bâton direct sur Shimy et s'en suivit des coups d'ongles, du tirage de cheveux, du déchirement de vêtements sous les yeux lasses de leur compagnons qui s'étaient arrêté à la lisière d'une forêt, le soleil se couchant, et déchargeaient le Girawa.

- C'est bon, on va dormir là. C'est un coin tranquille et on repartira demain, il va bientôt faire nuit de toute façon. Dit Danaël en les séparant.

Jadina gémit en voyant la tonne de poussière et les traces d'herbe sur ses vêtements.

- Évidemment, messire Danaël prend la défense de la pauvre princesse cruche.

- Shimy, il va faire nuit et il serait plus prudent de s'arrêter c'est tout. Prononça prudemment le chevalier.

- Ah c'est bon pour cette fois. Déclara Shimy en allant donner à boire à Lionfeu.

- Plus ça va et plus ça empire entre elles deux, chuchota Gryf à Razzia.

- Bof, za m'empêchera pas de manzer.

L'homme bête soupira et parti chercher du bois pour le feu. Le colosse de Rymar s'occupa de sortir les victuailles, le campement fut installé grâce à Danaël et Shimy. Jadina, quant à elle, était parti prendre un bain sommaire -mais qui dura plus d'une demi-heure – dans l'étang situé en contrebas en ne cessant de grommeler contre Shimy et ses vêtements désormais fichus.

Gryf revint les bras chargé de bouts de bois qu'il disposa au centre d'un cercle de pierre puis il se tourna vers Razzia.

- Alors, cuistot, qu'est-ce qu'on mange ?

Razzia se tourna vers lui, immense sourire aux lèvres, et désigna un tas de viande emballé à côté de Danaël qui s'était assis et affûtait son épée.

- Des cuizzes de Zirawa que z'ai emporté de la cale du bateau de mon couzin.

- À peine la phrase de Razzia prononcé qu'un bêlement assourdissant se fit entendre. Shimy s'assit sur une pierre et frappa dans ses mains. Gryf et Danaël soupirèrent d'un commun accord tandis que Razzia se grattait l'arrière de sa tête.

- Euh, il faudra zonger à faire dezendre le Zirawa de l'arbre.

- Oui on le fera après, en espérant qu'il descende enfin tout seul. Il y en a marre de le récupérer, grommela Gryf.

Lorsqu'une demi-heure plus tard, Jadina se présenta propre et avec de nouveaux vêtements – identiques à ceux d'avant – ils s'installèrent autour de bois encore éteint et, quelques minutes plus tard, que tous regardaient d'un air sceptique de même que la viande encore crue qui n'attendait que d'être cuite.

- Euh, Gryf, tu n'as pas allumé le feu ? Hasarda Danaël.

- Et avec quoi voulais-tu que je l'allumes ?

- Shimy pourrait le faire elle !

- Jadina, où est-ce que tu vois une étincelle ? Je te rappelles, pour ta gouverne, que je manipule les éléments pas que je les fait apparaître.

- Zadina, tu peux avec ton zuper bâton.

- Mais oui, tiens, c'est vrai ! S'exclama la princesse.

Shimy soupira fortement, s'attirant le regard mauvais de Jadina.

- Quoi, tu as un problème ?

- Non, aucun, alors occupes toi du feu. Même si je ne le sens pas du tout.

- Tu n'as qu'à le faire ! Oh mais oui j'oubliais : tu ne peux pas ! Et voilà une chose que je peux faire et pas toi alors ne viens pas me...

- Bon, vous allez pas recommencer. La coupa Gryf. Alors Jadina, s'il te plaît, pourrais-tu allumer le feu ?

- C'est si gentiment demandé.

- J'ai peur, murmura l'elfe à l'oreille de Razzia.

Shimy ferma les yeux en voyant Jadina brandir son bâton en direction du bois. Elle entendit la magicienne lancer le sortilège mais pas le doux crépitement d'un feu au milieu de bûches sèches. Seul des cris surpris lui parvint. Elle se dit que c'était sûrement à cause du sort qu'elle devinait raté – pour ne pas changer les habitudes – mais quand elle se sentit tomber et atterrir sur un sol froid alors qu'elle était censée être assise sur une pierre, il y avait de quoi l'inquiéter.

Elle rouvrit ses yeux et elle fut éblouie par la lumière qui régnait dans ce qu'elle pensait être une vaste salle. Lorsque ses yeux se furent accoutumer à la lumière artificielle, elle fut épatée devant la magnificence de cette pièce : plafond haut, de larges baies vitrées donnant sur un ciel nocturne sans nuage et croissant de lune miroitante.

Sans faire plus attention autour d'elle, Shimy s'avança inconsciemment vers une bougie flottant elle ne savait comment dans les airs quand elle se prit les pieds dans elle ne sait quoi -trop occupée par la mystérieuse bougie allumée- et s'étala de tout son long sur un sol en dalles froid.

- Aïe ! Jadina, tu pourrais faire attention où tu mets les pieds !

- Gryf, je te signales que je suis juste devant toi...

- Hein ? Mais alors qui... ?

Gryfenfer se retourna lentement -digne d'un slow motion- et se figea en voyant l'elfe aux cheveux bleus, des éclairs dans les yeux et une tête à faire peur au seigneur Darkhell en personne.

- Tu m'as appelée comment ?!

- Euh... moi ? Je t'ai pas appelé... tu as entendu quelque chose ?

Devant la boule d'air comprimé qui se formait lentement mais sûrement dans la main de Shimy qui lui était visiblement destiné, Gryf opta pour un repli stratégique derrière Razzia et Danaël. Ce qui n'empêcha nullement Shimy de s'élancer avec grâce et énervement non dissimulé, sur les trois garçons en espérant touché celui de derrière. Elle allait arrivé à destination quand Jadina se mit en travers de sa route, brandissant à bout de bras son bâton-aigle.

Les habitudes ne changeant pas, l'elfe changea automatiquement de cible pour se préoccupé uniquement de Jadina qui commençait sérieusement à lui pomper l'air. Puisque la scène de deux gamines écervelées se bagarrant à l'aide de boule d'air comprimé, de baffes, de magie et de tirage de cheveux n'intéressent personne, les garçons entamèrent une conversation sérieuse sur le comment du pourquoi ils étaient arrivé dans cette immense et mystérieuse salle vide.

- Shimy avait raison, chuchota Danaël pour ne pas que les deux filles ne l'entende, Jadina a foiré son sort.

- On aurait du partir à la recherche de silex pour l'allumer, ce feu. Répondit Gryf sur le même ton.

- On n'a même pas pu manzer les cuizzes de Zirawa.

- Razzia, tu ne crois pas qu'il y a des choses plus importantes que manger ? Soupira le chevalier.

- Comme les arrêter de se battre ? Ça me paraît peine perdue si tu veux mon avis. Déclara Gryf en s'asseyant par terre.

- Peut-être qu'on devrait les zenfermer dans une salle comme ça elles mettront tout au clair?

- T'es dingue ! Tu veux avoir un cadavre à l'arrivé ?

- Je ne vous parlais pas d'elles ! Les interrompit le blond. Je vous parlait d'où nous sommes.

- S'il vous plaît, je voudrais votre attention ! Retentit une vois inconnue au bataillon venant de derrière eux.

Comme d'un seul homme, ils se retournèrent et virent avec stupeur qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans la salle : quatre tables verticales étaient occupées par une flopée d'adolescents en uniforme et la table verticale au fond de la salle par des adultes : un vieil homme était debout au milieu.

- Mesdemoiselles, s'il vous plaît. . . le vieil homme tentait désespérément d'avoir l'attention des deux filles toujours occupés à se battre en vain.

Ce fut Razzia qui prit le relais en s'approchant d'elles -à contre cœur, il était toujours dangereux de se mêler de leurs affaires- et les séparant l'une de l'autre en leur montrant d'un signe de la tête l'homme à la longue barbe et aux cheveux grisonnants.

Jadina et Shimy reportèrent avec interrogation leurs yeux sur cette homme où une étincelle de malice semblait danser dans ses yeux bleu.

- Bonsoir et bienvenue à Hogwarts, l'école de sorcellerie du Royaume Uni. Déclara subitement le vieil homme.

- Nos héros le regardèrent bouche bée.

- Euh... où ? Quoi ? Balbutia Gryf.

L'homme sourit.

- Vous vous trouvez actuellement dans la grande salle, l'endroit où les élèves et les professeurs mangent.

- D'accord... alors en fait, tenta de résumé Danaël, vous êtes entrain de nous dire que nous sommes actuellement dans une...école ? -il regarda les personnes attablées-.

- Oui c'est exact. Et je suis Dumbledore, le directeur de cette école. Voici le corps professoral –il désigna d'un geste les autres adultes de la table- et les élèves -en montrant cette fois ci les adolescents qui les regardaient avec curiosité.

- Heu... enchantée, nous sommes les Légendaires : je suis Jadina, princesse magicienne du Royaume d'Orchidia, et voici Gryf, Razzia et Danaël.

- Et moi princesse des pommes tu m'oublies ?! Je te rappelles que c'est à cause de toi et ton sort à deux balles qu'on est dans ce trou perdu ! C'est toi qui devrait te faire oublier !

- Si Gryf avait allumé le feu, on n'en serait pas là !

- Si tu savais utiliser ta magie, rien ne serait arrivé !

- Parce que c'est de ma faute ?!

- Bien sur que c'est de ta faute banane ! On n'a pas atterrit ici par le souffle du vent que je saches !

- Bon ça suffit ! Interrompit une nouvelle fois Danaël ! On va trouver une solution pour rentrer chez nous et tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

- Je crains que cela ne soit compromis. Déclara le directeur.

- AAAHHH ! Firent les légendaires.

- Oui. Il faudrait trouver comment vous êtes arrivé ici et comment il vous faudra repartir.

- Ça, comment on est arrivé, il faut le demander à cette pimbêche !

- Grrr, je vais t'exploser, te déchiqueter, te...

- Mais stop à la fin ! Shimy, tu viens là, Jadina là bas ! Vous vous regardez plus, ne parlez plus. C'est énervant de vous entendre ! Cria Gryf, les poings serrés. Vous devenez lourde. -revenant à dumbledore- désolé, vous proposez quoi alors en attendant ?

- A ce que j'ai compris vous pratiquez de la magie ?

- Bof, répondit Danaël, il n'y a que Jadina qui sait en faire. Sinon Shimy contrôle les éléments, Gryf se bat comme un lion, Razzia est le colosse de Rymar et moi j'assure un max à l'épée.

- Ça va, c'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe, railla le dit lion.

Tandis que les Légendaires parlaient entre eux, Dumbledore se retourna vers les professeurs en demandant leurs avis sur la question existentielle suivante : qu'allaient-ils faire de ces nouveaux arrivants inopinés ? À part la réponse du professeur Rogue quant à leur utilisation dans différentes potions après les avoir disséqués, tous était pour l'intégration des voyageurs à Hogwarts.

Le vieux directeur acquiesça, ça lui semblait effectivement la meilleure solution pour le moment, et se tourna vers le groupe qui attendait patiemment le verdict.

- Je pense qu'il serait préférable que vous restiez ici le temps qu'il faudra afin que vous prépariez votre voyage de retour. Je reste néanmoins persuadé que votre venue dans notre monde n'est pas le fruit du hasard mais du destin. Vous serez désormais élèves de cette école de magie.

- YOUHOU ! Cria Jadina en sautant partout. Je vais entrer dans une école de magie ! Faire et apprendre plein de sort ! C'est trop génial !

- Je ne suis pas d'accord ! Cria d'une voix ultra aiguë une dame en rose en bout de table des professeurs. On ne sait même pas d'où ils viennent ! Et vous voulez les laisser ici à leur guise ?!

- Si je peux me permettre, Madame Ombrage, je suis le directeur je prends donc les décisions. Répondit Dumbledore.

- Pour l'instant. Fit la dite Ombrage d'un air mystérieux, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Le reste du groupe, sans prêter attention à l'altercation entre le directeur et rose bonbon, resta néanmoins sceptique. Eux ne pouvait pas faire de magie alors comment allaient-ils se débrouiller ? Le directeur semblant entendre leurs interrogations, il dit.

Alors que cette demoiselle suivra les cours, vous pourriez vaquer à diverses occupations mais suivre aussi des cours comme par exemple l'histoire, la divination, le soin aux créatures magiques etc...

- Créatures magiques ?! S'exclama Shimy. Sérieux ! Yeah !

Finalement, le groupe accepta. Cela pourrait s'avérer sympa et permettra d'apprendre de nouvelles choses tout en passant le temps et d'effectuer des recherches pour retourner à Alysia.

- Bien, maintenant que tout est clair, nous allons passer à la répartition.

Nouveaux regard sceptique des cinq compagnons.

- Répartizion ? Répéta Razzia.

- Oui. Comme vous le voyez, les quatre tables représentent chacune une maison qui représente elle même un trait de caractère. Serpentard, la table tout à gauche, représente la ruse. Gryffondor la bravoure, Serdaigle l'intelligence et enfin tout à droite Poufsouffle avec la loyauté. Faisant partit désormais des élèves, vous allez être répartit parmi ces quatre maisons correspondant à votre trait de caractère le plus développé. Votre maison sera une seconde famille. Chaque bonne réponse et attitude en cours vous fera gagner des points. Tout manquement au règlement vous en fera perdre. A la fin de l'année sera desservie la coupe des maisons à celle qui aura obtenue le plus de points. Professeur Mc Gonagall, pourriez vous allez chercher le Choixpeau ?

- Bien sur.

Une vielle femme à lunette, en robe de velours verte et haut chignon stricte se leva et disparut par la porte de derrière. Quelques minutes après, elle revint avec, dans les bras, une masse à l'allure ancienne comme le prouve sa couleur délavée, ainsi qu'un tabouret qu'elle positionna au milieu sur le devant de leur table.

- Comme je n'ai pas votre nom sous les yeux, vous avancerez chacun votre tour et vous assiérez sur le tabouret. Ensuite, je placerai le choixpeau sur votre tête qui décidera de la maison où vous irez.

La chose rapiécée et délavée que le professeur tenait était en fait un vieux chapeau fendu sur une partie.

- Il est hors de question que ce vieux truc se pose sur moi ! Hurla Jadina en se reculant.

- Ah non ! Fit Gryf. Tu vas pas commencer ! Il te feras ce chapeau.

- Si ! Il va abîmer mes cheveux !

- Oh pauvre chérie, se lamenta faussement Shimy. Allez dépêches toi au lieu de pleurnicher.

- Nooonn ! Je veux pas !

- Plus vite tu y vas, plus vite ce sera fini, raisonna Danaël. Je vais y aller en premier pour te montrer que tu ne crains rien.

Danaël se sépara alors du groupe pour se diriger vers le tabouret sur lequel il s'installa. Mc Gonagall posa doucement le choixpeau sur sa tête. Au bout de quelques secondes, la fente du choixpeau s'étira et une voix nasillarde et grave retentit. « Gryfondor ! ». La table rouge et or applaudit et le blond alla vers elle et s'assit entre un garçon brun et une fille blonde un peu cruche qui se présentèrent comme Neville Longbottom et Lavande Brown.

Jadina regardait la scène avec un air pas du tout convaincu : le vieux chiffon parlait ! Il parlait !

- Zadina, tu veux y aller ou z'y vais ? Demanda Razzia en la prenant par l'épaule.

- Vas-y. Je vais attendre encore un peu.

Shimy leva les yeux aux ciel et Razzia prit la place de Danaël sur le tabouret. Un peu plus de temps s'écoula avant que « Gryfondor » retentit à nouveau dans le silence de la grande salle qui laissa vite place à des applaudissements. Le colosse de Rymar version enfant s'installa à côté de Danaël.

Jadina s'avança alors en slow motion vers l'horrible chose fripée. Sa raison ? Une mauvaise pique de Shimy qui déclarait qu'elle n'avait que princesse que le titre et qu'elle accordait plus de considération pour ses cheveux et ses vêtements que pour ses amis. La voilà donc, avec son bâton-aigle qu'elle tenait d'une poigne tremblotante, le choixpeau sur la tête.

«Poufsouffle»

Des applaudissements se firent entendre vers les jaunes et noirs mais du côté de la princesse, c'était le trou-noir. Elle allait être séparée de ses camarades ? C'était pas possible. Tout mais pas ça. Elle n'est rien sans eux. Dans un accès de désespoir et de colère, elle brandit le choixpeau et le jeta de toute ses forces sur le sol sous les cris d'indignation du professeur Mc Gonagall.

Avec des larmes de frustration Jadina alla donc presque à l'opposé de Danaël et Razzia. Elle ne prit même pas attention à ses nouveaux camarades. Elle soupira. Le temps qui la séparait de son chez soit allait passer très lentement. Seule consolation : les cours promettaient d'être instructifs.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, lui dit un garçon châtain. Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'es pas dans la même maison que tu ne pourrais pas les voir et passer du temps avec eux.

- C'est vrai ? -lueur d'espoir dans les yeux de Jadina-

- Bien sur. Si je te le dis ! Au fait, je m'appelles Zacharias Smith. Enchanté.

- Jadina. Enchantée aussi.

Ce fut ensuite Gryf qui s'élança d'un pas rapide vers le choixpeau. Il s'en fichait d'où il allait être placé, il espérait qu'ils pourraient repartir le plus rapidement possible alors inutile de s'y attaché. Si tant est qu'il puisse s'attacher un jour à un monde inconnu.

Posant le choixpeau sur la tête de l'homme bête -si quelques regards se faisaient interrogateur quant à son apparence, les autres s'en fichaient- ce premier parla de sa voix caractéristique un « Gryfondor ».

Cela ne parut pas surprendre les élèves : avec son apparence de lion, ça aurait été le comble s'il avait été placé à Serpentard ou autre.

Gryf s'installa de l'autre côté de Razzia, en face de deux jumeaux roux un peu plus vieux que lui.

- Bon, je suppose que c'est mon tour. J'espère juste ne pas me retrouver avec la princesse des pommes. Railla Shimy, positionnant elle même le choixpeau sur le haut de sa tête, faisant rentré les oreilles pointues à l'intérieur.

- Grrrr je t'ai entendu ! Fit Jadina. Et ce serait effectivement si tu allais ailleurs, je n'ai pas envie de voir ta sale tête plus que de raison.

- Et bien, pour une fois qu'elles sont d'accord sur quelque chose... chuchota Gryf.

« Serpentard »

Entre les applaudissements de la table verte et argent, un « Yes » venant de Poufsouffle fit quelques rires parmi les autres maisons. Shimy s'installa entre un gros garçon aux cheveux court et une fille brune à l'allure prétentieuse qui se présentèrent comme Grégory Goyle et Milicent Bullstrode.

« Elle, je la sens pas... pensa Shimy. Elle ressemble trop à Jadina. »

La répartition étant faite, je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaitez un bon appétit. Fit Dumbledore en écartant les bras et la seconde d'après, tout les regards se fixèrent sur la nourriture abondante et appétissante qui apparut dans leurs assiettes.

Aucun des légendaires ne se déplaça d'une table à une autre pour aller parler aux autres, trop occupé à se remplir la panse et faire connaissance avec leurs nouveaux camarades. D'une maison comme de l'autre, les Légendaires se lièrent facilement aux élèves, leur curiosité sur qui ils étaient et d'où ils venaient prenant le pas sur la timidité.

L'ambiance était donc globalement bon enfant et ce fut au milieu des bruits de conversation et de claquements de couverts sur les assiettes que la grande salle s'ouvrit sur deux groupes de trois élèves, un groupe appartenant à Serpentard et l'autre à Gryffondor, qui, au vue des haussements de ton et des grands gestes, étaient entrain de se disputer.

- Je m'en moque complètement Potty, à vrai dire je suis plutôt ravi !

- Ne pas refaire quoi la fouine ? Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu ne sais pas correctement fermer une porte.

Une châtain aux cheveux bouclés et un métisse se contentaient d'avancer en même temps qu'un roux et une brune coupé court qui se jaugeaient du regard tandis qu'un brun et un blond -les mêmes qui avaient hurlé- avançaient en se chamaillant, oubliant le monde autour d'eux.

- Oh mais si Saint Potty ne mettait pas son nez partout, j'aurais encore un plan cul à l'heure actuelle ! Tu vas m'obliger à en cherche un autre !

- Si tu savais comme je m'en moque Malfoy. D'ailleurs, s'il est partit alors que je suis à peine entrer dans cette pièce où vous étiez si … occupé, c'est peut-être parce que tu es un mauvais coup.

- Un mauvais coup ? Ce n'est pas ce qu'il hurle lorsque je le prends contre le mur, Potty. Mais, je dois reconnaître que tu auras servi à ne plus me le mettre dans les pattes, j'en avais assez de le voir essayer de s'attirer mes bonnes grâces.

- J'en ai rien à foutre, blondie alors me prends pas la tête avec tes histoires de cul.

- Bien sûr, mais il y a une chose que je n'oublierais pas : ton balbutiement pathétique quand tu t'es excusé avant de fermer la porte ….. Sur ce, je vais manger sans t'avoir dans les oreilles. -le blond avança d'un pas hautain vers la table des serpentard et une lueur dangereuse brilla dans ses yeux quand il vit que sa place habituelle avait été prise par une étrange fille aux cheveux bleu et oreilles pointues. Pousses toi de là toi, c'est une place réservée, tu ne sais pas depuis le temps ?!

Draco détailla alors l'étrange fille qui ne daignait même pas lever la tête vers lui. Il ne l'avait jamais vu avant et honnêtement, il s'en serait souvenu : elle était si atypique.

Pendant ce temps, à la table des gryffondor, Neville avait fait un petit signe de la main au trio qui arriva et stoppa devant Razzia, Gryf et Danaël d'un air interrogateur.

Du trio comme de l'autre, une pensée les réunissaient : Mais qui c'étaient ceux là ?

* * *

Voilà c'était mon premier chapitre de ma première fic. Je n'ai pas de date de publication pour le prochain chapitre mais il est en cours alors armez vous de patience si vous aimez.

Pour les fautes d'orthographe qui seraient là, comme il est toujours plus facile de voir les fautes des autres que les siennes, je recherche un(e) bêta. Pas besoin qu'il soit rapide ou avide de travail: tant que les fautes ne sont plus là^^ Bien sûr son nom sera mis lors de la description de la fic.

Sur ce, au plaisir de vous revoir.


End file.
